Various systems within an automobile, such as fuel pumps, braking systems, HVAC, and the like, produce vibrations during operation. Excessive vibrations during operation of the automobile may be annoying to an operator. Moreover, the vibrations may produce enough vibratory energy and force to damage components within the automobile. For example, excessive vibrations may produce sufficient resonance within the automobile to dislodge particular components from one another (e.g., rattling fasteners loose, and the like).
Single-piece molded leaf and helical type spring clips and two piece overmolded clips have been used within automobiles to connect various components together. Leaf-spring clips are used mainly to resist rattles between clips and the vehicle chassis. These clips, however, are susceptible to allowing rigid parts of clips to abut, grind, or otherwise encounter a part of the chassis whereby vibratory energy may be translated. When helical spring clips are subjected to a resonant frequency, these clips may actually vibrate to a greater degree than that initially caused by the component, such as a pump.
Thus, a need exists for a clip assembly that dampens vibratory energy caused by proximate components. Further, a need exists for a dampening clip assembly that effectively minimizes or negates any vibratory energy transmitted to the dampening clip assembly.